


Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape HC

by SnarkyGranger1



Series: My HCs or Little Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyGranger1/pseuds/SnarkyGranger1
Summary: What happens when there is a mistaken identity?





	Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape HC

Severus Snape with Bellatrix Lestrange HC

Bellatrix Lestrange is sitting near the back of the Leaky Cauldron watching the people walking in and out of the bar for her Dark Lord. She happens to glance outside on the London side and shakes her head thinking she saw Severus Snape walking by. She looks again and mutters to herself. 'It is. I wonder what he is up to. ooo… Here's my chance to catch him doing something against our master.' She quickly gets up and throws a galleon down on the table to cover for her drinks and hurries out the door to follow him.

She starts wandering behind him along the sidewalks of London. She is gets completely puzzled that he wanders into a park named St. James’s. She follows him some more and realizes something. Why is he NOT wearing black? He always wears strictly black. He has a royal blue sweater on underneath his black jacket. Hmm. Odd. She sees that he has taken a seat on a bench like he has all the time of the world. She decides to badger him about slacking off on his duty for their master. “Severus? What are you doing out here in London?” asks Bellatrix.

He ignores her, which ticks her off. She startles him by grabbing his arm and yelling Severus’s name once more. The man realizes that she is talking to him and kindly replies, “I am sorry, madam but I am not who you think I am.”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Severus Snape. I know exactly who you are, a disgrace to the Dark Lord,” screeches Bellatrix.

The man gives her a confused look and tries again, “Ma’am, I am not this Severus Snape and who is this Dark Lord?”

“WHO IS THE DARK LORD?” bellows Bellatrix, forgetting that she is in a public park. She starts noticing that people have stopped to watch. She quickly notices a patch of trees near the bench and makes a quick decision. “Get up! We are going to see him and tell him how you have been slacking from your duties,” Bellatrix demands as she grabs him by the arm and drags him towards the trees to apparate to their master.

He tries to pull his arm out of her grip but it is very strong. He finally gets fed up and starts in on her as she is dragging him towards the copse of trees behind the bench. “Listen here. My name is Alan Rickman. Not Severus Snape. If you don’t stop pulling me, I am going to scream for help,” Alan says vehemently. 

Bellatrix isn’t listening to him. Once they cleared past the first set of trees, she quickly made sure she had a grip on his arm and disapparated him to the Malfoy Manor. 

“BLOODY HELL, WOMAN! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO AND WHERE THE HELL ARE WE??” roars a bewildered Alan.

“SILENCE!”

Both Bellatrix and Alan spin towards the commanding voice. She has a surprised look on her face and he is befuddled because the man in front of him could pass for his twin. 

“Severus? What are you doing here?” Bellatrix enquires, “and if you are here, then who is that?” as she points to Alan.

“Bellatrix, you fool. Don’t you know that you just brought a well-known muggle actor into our world? That is Alan Rickman, which I am sure that he tried to tell you.” Severus grilled Bellatrix and looks at Alan as he is talking to her and sees him nodding in agreement with a befuddled look.

“How do you know who he is, Severus?” bellows Bellatrix.

“Lower your voice, the Dark Lord won’t be happy if you disturb him from his nap. You Dunderhead, did you forget that I was raised in the muggle world?” snaps Severus.

Bellatrix bristles when she hears the word Dunderhead. “I am not one of your students, Snape!” screeches Bellatrix.

“Then, stop acting as one, Lestrange,” Severus snares back to her. Severus turns to Alan and calmly asks, “Where were you before she accosted you, Alan? I will answer any questions for you in a minute, ok?”

“I was at the St. James’s Park, sitting on the bench near that first copse of trees.” Alan firmly replies and relaxes a bit when Severus took charge of the situation. 

Severus nods in recognition of the area. “I will take you in one minute after I finish dealing with this one,” Severus replies back while flicking his head towards Bellatrix.

Severus turns to Bellatrix and glares at her. “Now I am going to return Alan where he belongs and if you interfere, there will be hell to pay, Bellatrix,” he snarls at her. Bellatrix thought about objecting but thought better of it. “I will talk to you later. Now go to your rooms and think about almost causing an international incident between our two worlds.”

“Fine,” Bellatrix huffs and stomps away.

Severus swirls around and looks at Alan and says, “I am sorry for the inconvenience that she caused you and I am sure that you realize that I am Severus Snape.” He waits for Alan to nod in understanding before he continues his explanation. “What you just witnessed was a form of magic. Yes, you heard me right. Magic. She popped you over here to this manor to see someone of no importance to you. I am going to simply pop you back where you were so you can go on about your day again.”

Alan takes a deep breath and replies, “OK. That is fine. I just wished that she explained before she just popped me over. I thank you, Severus, for taking me back.”

Severus simply nods and gently grabs his arm to disapparate back to St. James’s Park. He lets go of Alan once they get there. “Is this the spot?” asks Severus as he slowly pulls out his wand. Alan nods yes as he hears his love calling out his name. “Splendid. Now Obliviate,” Severus harshly cries out, to erase the memory from Alan’s mind and disapparates back to the Malfoy Manor to talk to Bellatrix once more about her conduct in the muggle world. Sighs.


End file.
